Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventions relate generally to blood metrics measurement. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventions relate to non-invasive blood pressure measurement.
Description of Related Art
Wearable activity monitoring devices are growing in popularity. These devices aim to facilitate achieving a user's goal such as to lose weight, to increase physical activity, or simply to improve overall health. Many such devices may interface with computer software to allow visualization of the recorded data. Nevertheless, most devices are evolved cousins of pedometers, which measure the number of steps a user takes. Even though additional functions such as tallying the distance a user travels or calculating calorie consumptions may be added, these devices lack the ability to measure blood metrics.
Blood pressure is an important factor in both heart health and overall health. For example, elevated blood pressure may result in coronary artery disease, heart failure and hypertrophy. Accordingly, blood pressure monitoring has become an important component of patient health. Typically, blood pressure is monitored using a blood pressure gauge with an inflatable cuff. However, such devices are often uncomfortable and unable to provide continuous blood pressure measurement.